


true love cafe

by twistedsky



Series: project queer [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: Glenn has a gift for bringing people together.





	true love cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the second written for Project Queer--a fic project where everyone is gay, lesbian, bi, pan, trans, ace, etc etc. Explicit or not.
> 
> Prompt: The Walking Dead+soulmates/coffeeshops
> 
> I wrote this fic a while ago, and I just got around to editing and posting it. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I have no proof that Starbucks burns their beans, but it sure does taste like it.

Today is a day like any other day for Glenn--his coffee shop is booming, in part because of his great coffee, and in part because of the mysticism that surrounds it.

After all, the True Love Cafe lives up to its name in the most important way. It's a myth to most people--the idea that if you get your coffee at Glenn's coffee shop, then you'll find your soulmate.

But there is an element of truth. Glenn's family has been blessed with gifts going back far in their lineage, and it just so happens that Glenn's gift is that of bringing together those who are meant to be together. It's not the most practical gift in the world, but Glenn loves it for the most part.

If you eat or drink something that Glenn has made with his own hands, then you'll meet the person you're supposed to be with.

There are caveats, of course, which is why Glenn is careful not to promise anything. It takes time for the magic to happen, for everything to come together.

If you're open to it, then once will seal the deal. If you aren't, then it may take up to three times.

On that third try, fate itself could not stop you from meeting.

Of course, Glenn doesn't follow people around to see if things actually work out. Some people have intimacy issues, spouses, or are already too married to their jobs to have the time or the will to let themselves fall in love. Some, simply don't want to. Others don't have a romantic soulmate at all, and are perfectly happy as they are.

But he can feel when the soulmates he brings together finally open themselves up to love. It's a beautiful thing, and he's only a little bit jealous.

~~

Glenn is watching Carol try out a new cookie recipe, and Beth and Tara are prepping for opening in half an hour.

This is his favorite time of day--the cafe is quiet, warm, and smells amazing.

He loves the bustle of people too, when he can barely keep up with the orders and take a moment to think.

Glenn looks down at the schedule for the week after, and frowns. "Beth, you asked for next Saturday off, can you do Friday afternoon?"

"Sure," Beth says, looking faintly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asks. "It's not a problem if you can't do it."

Beth hesitates. "Maggie's going dress shopping, and since I'm her maid of honor, she asked me to go with her."

"Oh," Glenn says, and his heart sinks a little. Knowing that his ex-girlfriend is getting married to her soulmate Sasha is . . . complicated for him.

It'd been a sunny, beautiful day when he'd made himself a sandwich, and Maggie had come up beside him, swiping a bite before Glenn could protest.

It had been an innocent moment. They'd been together for a year, and Maggie knew the way that his gift worked. It had certainly led to a lot of takeout.

"It's fine," she'd assured him. "You're my soulmate. There's no reason to worry."

He'd felt her fear though, and when Sasha had come into the shop and ordered a chocolate chip muffin a few days later, he'd known.

Maggie hadn't been there then, but she'd been there the next time Sasha came in. Glenn hadn't done anything to stop it. Glenn could assist destiny or force its hand, but at the end of the day, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hadn't even tried.

That had been a year and a half ago, and Glenn still aches over it. He doesn't begrudge her happiness, but he can't help but yearn for what might have been.

"Not a problem," Glenn says now after clearing his throat. "I hope you guys find something great."

Tara reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Glenn--" Beth starts to say, then she hesitates. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. We've both moved on. This is a good thing. Who doesn't love a wedding?" He forces a smile.

It's not that he wants to be with Maggie once again.

He has friends, family, and his shop--that's more than most people get. Carol sets a plate of cookies in front of him, and smiles expectantly.

"They're hot," Carol warns him, but he grabs one impatiently, and nearly drops it.

"Ouch!"

"I warned you," Carol says, clearly amused. She's not going to laugh at him, but there's mirth in her eyes.

Glenn laughs, and sets the cookie down. There's no sense in burning his taste buds, after all. He wouldn't be able to taste anything for a few days, and that would be a little unfortunate in his line of work.

~~

The second the man comes in, Glenn knows that he has to make his coffee.

There's something sad in his eyes that Glenn immediately wants to soothe. This happens from time to time.

Everyone has a choice of whether or not to be with their soulmate once they meet them--Glenn just gives them the option. Otherwise, who knows what might happen?

People pass each other on the street every day, and you never quite know who they could be to you given the right circumstances.

Glenn meddles a bit, because that's his gift.

Glenn's never seen this man in his shop before, which means he could be there because he knows True Love Cafe's reputation, or he could have just been drawn in by the promise of coffee. There's a Starbucks two blocks away, but they've never been much competition.

Glenn promises something special, and he delivers. He has loyal customers, and a lot of people who come in on a whim because they've heard about what he does. Many of those people come back--his prices are reasonable, and his coffee and sweets are more than just good.

He grabs the cup, and sees the man's name. Rick. He seems like a Rick. He's a sheriff from the look of his uniform, and Glenn hopes that he's one of the lucky ones who finds their soulmate after one cup of coffee.

A few minutes later, Glenn watches Rick take the first sip, and a pleasantly surprised look crosses his face, and he smiles.

Glenn looks down at his hands, pleased.

He's not much of a cook or a baker, but he's good at coffee. He's glad he can put his gift to use.

He puts the man out of his mind, and focuses on brewing coffee.

~~

"You should let me make something for you," Glenn says, and Tara laughs and shakes her head.

"I just got over Denise," Tara says. "I'm not really sure I believe in soulmates anyway. I want to make my own choices."

"You can choose not to be with your soulmate if you don't like her," Glenn points out. "There's no harm in trying."

This is an argument they've had time and time again.

Glenn shrugs. "It's up to you," he says. "I'm always here if you change your mind."

Tara smiles. "I know you helped Carol find Morgan and Tobin, but I'm not sure we should mix business with love."

"You're my friend before you're my employee," Glenn points out, and Tara nods in agreement.

"But this soulmate thing--" she waves her hand around. "It's your business. I don't want that to change our friendship."

"I wouldn't either," Glenn agrees, and that's the end of that.

"It's too bad your gift doesn't work on yourself," Tara points out now.

"I try not to go down that road," Glenn says. "It's more than a little depressing."

"I could set you up with someone," Tara offers, and Glenn laughs.

"Not a chance. The last time you tried, I ended up naked and covered in pizza sauce."

"That wasn't my fault," Tara protests, but she can't help but smile.

"You're the one who vouched for him," Glenn points out, and Tara doesn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"He was a good guy," Tara says with an innocent shrug, but Glenn remembers the incident pretty clearly.

"I'm fine," Glenn says. "I'm happy the way I am."

He doesn't need someone in order to be happy, but he wants someone. It's an important distinction to him, but he can't articulate that to Tara. She'd understand well enough, but it's hard to admit.

It's hard to express how much he wants to find someone, even if they aren't his soulmate. Just someone kind and funny, and good.

It's a lot to ask for, but he hopes for it anyway.

~~

"Your coffee is amazing," he hears froma vague southern drawl, and Glenn looks up to see that man again--Rick. He's freshly shaved, and he smells minty fresh.

"Thank you," Glenn says, because he takes a lot of pride in his business. He sees a teenager holding a baby right next to him. "That's a cute baby."

"She's the light of my life," Rick says, and Glenn wonders if he read him wrong before. If he's married and he's got kids, Glenn shouldn't have tried to get him to meet his soulmate.

Rick reaches up to muss up his son's hair, and Glenn recognizes the lack of a wedding ring, and suppresses a sigh of relief. "And this one isn't so bad either." The kid rolls his eyes, and Glenn can't help but smile.

"What can I get you today?"

Rick smiles. "What would you recommend?"

"Anything," Glenn says. "I love everything on the menu. If I didn't, it wouldn't be on there."

"Are you the owner?" Rick asks, and Glenn nods. He's glad that the shop is slow now, and there's no one waiting in line behind Rick.

"I am," he looks around proudly. "It's my pride and joy."

"You should be very proud," Rick says.

Glenn smiles back, and the moment is stretching out a little too long, so he looks down and grabs a cup. "I could surprise you," he says.

Rick smiles. "That'd be great." He sees Glenn write his name, and raises and eyebrow. "You remembered my name."

"I'm really good with names." That much is true, but there's something in the way that Rick's looking at him that makes it feel . . . strange. Glenn ignores it, and writes down a shorthand for the drink he wants Rick to have.

His stomach flutters, and he hands the cup to Rosita and she gives him a knowing smile.

He wants to tell her to stop, but he can't help himself.

He grabs three cookies impulsively, and puts them in a sleeve, handing them over to Rick, who looks at him in surprise.

"On the house, " he says, and Rick looks like he's ready to say something else when his phone rings.

It breaks the moment, which is comforting, but oddly disappointing.

~~

He meets the woman destined to be with Rick on a random Tuesday afternoon.

She's beautiful, and intense. He can feel the connection immediately ,which means it's a strong one.

They'll be lucky when they meet each other, Glenn thinks. He makes the coffee for Michonne himself.

His chest feels oddly tight, which encourages him. A silly crush on some guy destined for someone else is not going to end well.

~~

Rick comes in again, this time alone, and Glenn knows he's going to be a regular.

Glenn can always feel it. Customer loyalty is why he's still in business, and will be for a while. The cheesy concept brings crowds in, but they come back for everything else.

This is his dream, which has come true in every way he could have hoped.

They're crowded today, so Rick doesn't do much more than smile and say hello.

If he weren't obviously so painfully straight, and if he hadn't already met Rick's soulmate, then he'd probably write his number on the cup too.

But that's the way this goes.

Rick catches his eye after he gets his coffee, and gives him a smile and a nod.

Glenn smiles back.

~~

After the third time that Glenn makes coffee for Rick, he assumes that it's just a matter of time.

That's the way this works, after all. His gift has never failed to bring soulmates together.

And yet--each time that he sees Rick, whether he makes the coffee himself or not, Rick seems to smile a bit broader, and if Glenn didn''t know better, he'd think he were flirting.

This is all besides the point, because at the very moment, Glenn is staring at fishing equipment for a friend. He'd googled it all to figure out what he should get for Dale for his birthday, but it hadn't been all that helpful.

He's still staring when someone comes up beside him.

That rich, warm voice is immediately recognizable. "Thinking of taking up fishing?" Glenn assumes the confused look on his face makes it clear he's not an expert fisherman.

Glenn turns to see Rick, and he can't help the thump in his chest, or the instinct to smile.

"Hi," Glenn says. He recovers as quickly as possible. "I'm picking out a birthday gift for a friend, but there are a lot of options."

Rick nods. "How experienced is your friend?"

"Reasonably experienced, I guess? He's retired, and he goes on fishing trips all the time."

Rick frowns, and walks down the aisle slightly, leaning down to pick up a fishing pole.

Glenn does not look at Rick's ass. In fact, he looks everywhere else.

"Here," Rick says,"Even if your friend already has one of these, he wouldn't mind another. It's solid, dependable."

"Thanks," Glenn says, awkwardly taking the pole. "Is fishing your thing?"

Rick cocks his head to the side, shrugging slightly. "My ex-wife's father was a fan. I picked up quite a bit."

Glenn nods, and he's not sure what he's supposed to say. It's not uncommon to see people who have been into True Love Cafe, but they never talk to him, and he never speaks to them. They might smile, or wave, depending on their level of friendliness, but this is a bit . . . more.

"Would you like to--" Rick trails off. Glenn stares at him, not sure what he's about to say. "I'd ask you if you want to get a cup of coffee," Rick says, "But that seems a bit strange, considering."

"I like coffee," Glenn says, surprising himself.

Rick smiles, clearly pleased, and Glenn is already nervy and unsure, but he can't help but scream at himself to chill out and be brave.

"Great," Rick says, and motions Glenn towards the cash register so that he can pay for his fishing rod. "There's a great place in the mall food court."

Glenn snorts. "There's a passable place in the mall food court," Glenn says, easily falling into that comfortable conversation topic. "But there is a bakery that incidentally happens to have better coffee."

Rick smiles. "Lead the way," he says, and Glenn can't help but smile back.

~~

It's just coffee.

This is the first and most important thing to note.

Coffee is Glenn's livelihood, but it's not exactly his destiny. It's a means to an end, and he happens to love it.

However, it's a pleasant hour--an hour that should really only be about fifteen minutes, but somehow the conversation seems to ease forward without much effort.

Glenn finds himself laughing, and chatting about various topics, though nothing too deep. He doesn't mention his gift, though the concept for the shop does pop up.

"Where did True Love Cafe get its name?" Rick asks, and Glenn feels himself blush slightly, though he hopes the bakery's lighting hides it. Probably not.

"Uhh, it's just an inside joke, sort of. Someone started a weird rumor, and now it's grown into a bit of a myth. People say my coffee leads you to your true love." It's weird, and cheesy, and most of the time Glenn is proud of it, but it's hard to articulate to people.

He knows it sounds ridiculous, and he knows that people look at him with scorn. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

Glenn gives Rick a careful look to see what kind of reaction he'll get. Rick's a straight shooter, not prone to whimsy as far as Glenn can tell.

Rick gives him a measured glance, then nods. "It's a nice thought, I imagine."

"Yeah," Glenn says. "I mean, I don't claim that it does. I usually just tell people that coffee is my true love, but--" he frowns. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Well, you have a wonderful place, Glenn," Rick says, and Glenn can't help but brighten.

"Thanks," Glenn says, and he looks down at his hands, because he can't keep looking at Rick. "So what about you?"he asks. "The whole sheriff thing, do you like it?"

Rick looks down and smiles slightly. "There are good days, and bad days. But overall? Yes, I do. It's about keeping people safe and together. It's not a bad way to spend your life."

"It's admirable," Glenn says, and Rick looks up to meet his eyes.

"That's very kind," Rick says, and Glenn wishes he could just chill in this particular moment for the next fifty years.

It's a silly, over the top thought, but it sticks with him for the rest of the day.

~~

Rick's soulmate is gorgeous and awesome, and more than a little badass.

Glenn can just sense this about people, okay, he's got badass radar that works about fifty times better than his queerdar--and, okay, he did call Tyreese being ace, but eighty-percent of the time, he has no idea.

But that's besides the point. Michonne seems awesome. It's possible that part of this is related to the fact that he's built her up in his mind, because she's Rick's soulmate, but she still actually seems pretty cool.

Michonne is at a table working on some sort of project on her laptop and drinking coffee when Rick walks in.

Rick walks right to Michonne, who gets up and gives him a hug.

"It's always great to see you, Michonne," Rick says with an easygoing smile.

There are lights in Glenn's head screaming !!!!they !!!!! know !!!!!!! each !!!!!!!!! other!!!!!!!

"We should get together more often," Michonne says.

"We should," Rick says with a nods.

"We should set a double-date," Michonne says with a knowing smile.

Glenn is trying to inconspicuously watch them, but he's not sure how well he's doing.

Beth hands him a cup and gives him a weird look before following his line of sight.

"Is that a new soulmate couple?" Beth asks.

"Yeah, but I think they knew each other. But usually I can tell that. Weird," Glenn says with a shrug that's as nonchalant as he can make it.

"Hmm," Beth says, and then she smiles a little broader when a customer comes up to the counter. "Welcome to True Love Cafe, what can I get you today?"

The customer rambles off an order, and Glenn makes coffee while watching Rick and Michonne. He'd clearly missed part of the conversation, which was clearly about dating.

Damn it.

"How's Rosita?" Rick asks.

"She's great," Michonne says with a nod of her head. "I think I'm going to propose soon."

Glenn almost drops a cup of coffee, which he never does.

He recovers, and slides it over for the recipient, and turns back to Beth, who is looks at him like he's grown another head.

She hands him a new cup with an order and jostles his shoulder.

"You have a crush on that guy, don't you? I've seen the way you look at him every time he comes in." Glenn wants to ask her to be quiet, because sound carries, but he doesn't get a chance, because Rick approaches.

"Welcome to True Love Cafe," Beth says with a sneaky smile. "What can I get you today?"

"How about one of those chocolate things," Rick says, "I'm not sure what they're called," he looks at Glenn, who nods.

"Yeah, it's the new hot chocolate recipe," Glenn tells Beth, who nods.

Glenn feels a little awkward standing there, so he gets to work on Rick's drink.

Rick pays and makes chit chat with Beth, whose grin is just getting bigger and bigger.

Glenn puts forth Rick's drink, and Rick takes it slowly, but keeps standing there instead of just leaving.

"I don't want to ruin a good thing," Rick says eventually, "Since I do love this place, and I really don't want to have to go back to Starbucks."

"They burn their beans," Glenn says, on autopilot, and Rick smiles.

"Exactly," Rick says. "But I would like to ask you out."

"Huh?" Glenn is a little speechless at that. "Um."

"He'd love to," Beth chirps.

"Would you?" Rick asks, and Glenn nods.

"I would," Glenn says, and he's trying to squash down on the internal screaming.

"Great," Rick says. "I'll text you the details."

"Great," Glenn echoes, and watches Rick walk out.

Beth gives him a moment, and then starts prodding at him.

"It's customary to be excited about going on a date with the guy you like," Beth says. "I mean, the last guy I dated turned out to be an asshole, but before I knew that, I was still excited about the first date."

Glenn breathes in and out deeply. "It's just weird," Glenn says, motioning his head toward Michonne. "That's his soulmate."

Beth laughs and shakes her head. "Not every soulmate has to be romantic, Glenn. And not everyone has to choose to be with some predestined person. People make their own choices. They fall in love with other people."

"Usually not," Glenn says, and Beth gives him an almost sad look.

"It's not that simple," Beth says. "And if that girl wants to marry someone else other than the guy you think is her soulmate, then doesn't that mean that they don't want to be together? What are you afraid of?"

"Uncertainty," Glenn admits, and he knows it's ridiculous.

"Welcome to life, Glenn," Beth says kindly.

~~

They go to dinner and a movie. They're predictable dating activities, but it's comforting. Glenn thinks that might be why it's a staple--the familiarity is helpful, and lets you really figure out if there's something there, because everything else is baseline. Yeah, the movie might suck, or the restaurant might be amazing, but it's not like you went skydiving, and the adrenaline made you think you were literally falling for the person.

Glenn thinks about these kinds of things a lot. Love is kind of his thing, even if it hasn't really worked out for him.

He never hides his gift from the people in his life, and so he finds a way to bring it up in conversation. 

Everything's going well, so clearly he should tempt fate.

"So," Glenn says as a segue from one conversation to the next. "You know the rumors about my coffeeshop?"

Rick tilts his head to the side and studies him for a moment before nodding. "The ones about you helping people find their soulmates? It's an interesting gimmick."

"It's not a gimmick," Glenn says. "It's kind of my thing. I have this gift that lets me guide people to their soulmates if I make something for them. It's usually food or coffee." He made a macaroni necklace for his third grade girlfriend, and that had ended in a lot of tears. Mostly his.

Rick gives him a disbelieving look now, and frowns.

Glenn has totally screwed this up.

"That," Rick says carefully, "Is the kind of thing I can neither prove nor disprove."

"You just have to have faith," Glenn says, quasi-jokingly, but Rick nods seriously.

"I'm really not sure what to do with that information," Rick says.

"You don't have to do anything," Glenn replies. "It's just part of me, and I thought it was important to tell you."

"Well," Rick pauses, getting his thoughts in order. "Okay then."

After that, the conversation goes to books and movies, and the unrealistic nature of the zombie apocalypse film they'd just seen.

Glenn's had worse reactions to his secret. It requires a leap of faith, and he's always been aware of that. People either come around on it, accept Glenn as he is whether they believe it or not, or totally reject him for it.

So really, this went as well as it possibly could have.

Later, Glenn kisses Rick good night, and it's hard to believe it could have gone any better.

~~

Glenn makes cookies, and he wanders off to grab his laptop while they cool on the counter of the cafe. It's an earlier moment than usual, which is why he's not expecting anyone else to be in.

When he comes back, Beth and Tara have both dug into the cookies. They look up at him guiltily.

"You guys might want to stop eating those," Glenn says, "Though the damage is already done."

"Did you make these?" Tara asks, and frowns. "I thought they weren't as good as usual."

"And my heart is skewered," Glenn says with a shrug, setting down his laptop and sitting down at the counter. "I like to bake for myself sometimes."

Beth and Tara look at each other and shrug, continuing to eat the cookies.

"I still love you," Beth says softly, and Tara laughs.

"I know, babe," Tara replies, and Glenn gapes.

"Are you guys together? How could you not tell me?" Glenn asks, and he feels like it's about time to fall dramatically off the chair, and--oh yeah, that's why.

"Because you're _you_ , and we weren't really ready yet," Beth answers matter-of-factly. "We love you, but we wanted to work things out before we told anyone."

"I get it," Glenn says, and he's trying to figure out if he can sense the universe trying to drag Beth and Tara toward other people, but--hmm. He smiles, and Beth and Tara exchange a glance.

"What's that smile about, Rhee?" Tara half-demands.

"Something suspicious, definitely," Beth chimes in. "I know that smile."

"Sure," Glenn shrugs and tries to focus on his laptop.

He fails pretty badly, and can't focus on the words in front of him.

Beth and Tara pop over and stare at the screen in front of him. "You're just looking at your web browser, dude," Tara says. "You can just tell us whatever is going on in that mind of yours, and we'll probably leave you alone."

"Probably," Beth echoes.

"No, I'm saving it," Glenn says. "Because it'll be funnier later on."

~~

On the day of Beth and Tara's wedding, Glenn stands up to make his best man toast. "The day that Tara and Beth told me that they'd found each other, I knew that they'd be together forever," he says. "There was something that I didn't tell them though. I knew they were soulmates," he says, and then he pauses for dramatic effect. Beth gasps, and Tara rolls her eyes.

Glenn continues, "The second that they ate those second-rate, mediocre cookies, I could feel it." He pauses, and he gets more than a few laughs, because everyone's already had a lot to drink. "But I think it didn't matter, that these two were going to end up together no matter what."

He sits down, and Rick takes his hand.

Glenn watches as Beth and Tara smile and kiss. He even sees Maggie, Beth's maid of honor, and his heart doesn't squeeze in his chest.

Everything's coming up Glenn, honestly.

He looks sideways at Rick, who is studying him carefully, like there's something he wants to say.

Rick and he don't really talk about the soulmate thing anymore, because Glenn is waiting for Rick to say something else about it. But he doesn't.

They've been together long enough at this point that it shouldn't really matter.

They dance, drink, and eat cake.

It should be a perfect day, but Glenn feels oddly disconcerted. Rick is being a little more quiet than usual. He's a pretty introspective guy, but this is a little more so than usual.

When they get back to Glenn's apartment, Rick kisses his temple and then collapses on Glenn's couch.

"I love you," Glenn says. He does, but it's also a nice way to fill awkward silences.

Usually, he enjoys their silences, because they're comfortable.

Today, it almost feels deafening for no reason at all.

Glenn's beginning to worry that this is about him--maybe Rick's decided he can't be with someone who believes he has a magic gift, or maybe he just doesn't like weddings, and doesn't want to get married again, and doesn't know how to tell Glenn.

Glenn could live without that, he thinks.

"I love you too," Rick says gruffly, and then sighs. "I wanted to say something," he says, but then he hesitates.

It's like he's trying to scare the crap out of Glenn or something.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Glenn blurts out. He's currently acting like he's a human disaster for no obvious reason.

"What?" Rick asks, startled. "No, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Beth and Tara about your gift."

"Why?" Glenn frowns.

"I just wanted to see what other people thought about it, Glenn," Rick says. "They really believe in you, you know."

"Yeah," Glenn says softly. "I'm really lucky to have them."

"I just wanted to let you know," Rick continues. "That I believe in you too. It's such an important part of who you are, and I needed to make sure that you knew that."

"Oh," Glenn says, and he's a little surprised. It's pleasant, but still. "That's great to hear," he says, and he leans over and kisses Rick again.

Rick pulls away and laughs. "There was one more thing," he says, and Glenn raises an eyebrow.

He almost falls over when he sees the ring.

Without question or hesitation, the answer is yes.


End file.
